Chapter 011
No Survivors (全員死亡, Zen'in Shibō) is the 11th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page A blood spattered Kato, Yoshioka, Yamada (who is obscured for the most part by Yoshioka) and Inamori looking upwards. With the Adult Onion Alien's angry enlarged face shown directly behind them. He face has his eyes shadowed out. Synopsis After receiving the impact of Inamori's weapon, Hatanaka's body explodes from the waist down effectively separating his legs from his upper torso and head, which is held into the air by the onion dad while the remains of Hatanaka's lower torso splatter Masaru Kato, Inamori, Yoshioka Kiyoshi and Yamada Masashi. Hatanaka's life is slowly fading as he looks down through the gap of the Onion Alien's fingers and sees his severed legs. As Hatanaka's leg fall down Inamori, Yoshioka and Yamada get splatted by even more remains disgusting all of them and angering Hatanaka's yakuza partner, Yoshioka. As the onion dad is still holding up Hatanaka at his head, his arms go partly limp, swaying besides on-another while his guts fall out. Still crying the onion dad remembers his son, who is seen holding a green onion in his hand. He looks down at his son's left arm in his hand and his son's limbless torso and other surrounding remains. He then proceeds to angrily crush Hatanaka's skull completely. The others look on in horror as Hatanaka's upper torso and the remains of his head fall to the ground. A terrified and heavily emotionalized Inamori screams his lungs out while crying and begins firing at the alien. He is however quickly gutted by the onion alien, shocking Kato and splattering Yamada. He then proceeds to rip of Yoshioka's right arm, making him scream in agony. As a gutted Inamori falls down and an armless Yoshioka crouches down, Yamada starts shooting the alien thinking that the staff is bound to come out soon. He however quickly gets his arm cut off. The alien screams after apparently killing the armed group, he then surrounded by the hunters and his son's remains angrily turns towards Kato, who watched everything unfold in shock. With his claw ready to attack he charges at Kato as he is about to gut him too, suddenly a shot is heared and a bullet hits the alien, making him back off from Kato. It is revealed that Yoshioka is still alive, sitting on his knees with the remains of his right arm bleeding profusely, he has pulled out a regular gun from somewhere with his left hand and is seen emptying it successfully into the alien, who is slammed into a wall and starts falling down. As it falls down on the ground, relief comes over Yoshioka's face as he falls down and dies in peace, thinking he has killed the alien. Kato now surrounding by both human and alien remains, starts panting and shouts "I hate this. Oh God, I don't want to be here". As he turns his head he sees that the creature is standing back up again. It looks at Kato with his shadow covered eyes and his guts splattered trench coat, shirt and pants. It angrily faces him at which point the chapter ends. Charcaters in Order of Appearance * Hatanaka Hiroshi (blown up body) * Adult Onion Alien * Masaru Kato * Takashi Inamori * Kiyoshi Yoshioka * Masashi Yamada * Kid Onion Alien (flashback and remains) Trivia *Despite a member dying previously, this is the first chapter that depicts an alien killing a human being. *"No Survivors" is the first chapter of the secondvolume. Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters